


Fire Clashed with Darkness

by Kohako_Shadow (bi_nocturnal_g)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_nocturnal_g/pseuds/Kohako_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster is stargazing and thinking about his purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire clashed with Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489828) by [blackdragonqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonqueen/pseuds/blackdragonqueen). 



> This little gift fic for the fantastic Black Dragon Queen, author of the fantastic epic "Cover Me". Check her out, its outline is 200 pages and she has already up to 117 pages. 
> 
> Previously uploaded on Fanfiction.net

Fire clashed with darkness, meshing red and orange with blue and black. The entire thing took about a nanosecond. From one moment to the next the sky blazed open with stars everywhere. They illuminated the area, flaming on and off. And then, there at the horizon the gigantic form of a glowing moon rose up from the dark like a beacon of light. It was magnificent and breathtaking to take in.

Out here in the desert the silence crept up at you. Beauty lingered everywhere. Sounds were eaten away by the creeping darkness, ever flowing but never lingering to stay. It was comforting in the darkness. It reminded him of being out there in space. And seeing those large stars glowing with life reminded him of his home. The stars were different here and their constellations were foreign to him and it took him some time to look for the ones he was looking for. It was so like Cybertron and at times so different.

Earth was a beautiful place. There was no denying that. But nothing beats the comforting place of his home. Back at Cybertron they didn't have just one moon to contend themselves with, but three moons circling around them amidst a backdrop of stars. Though he had to admit that back home he didn't had much time to go stargazing.

Earth was encompassed in too much green and blue while Cybertron used to be such an amazing golden hue. At least it used to be a golden colour before the war changed everything and the planet was absorbed by the dark energy of war. The planet returned to its natural colour, the same one when the Quintessons still inhabited Cybertron. Leaving them standing on a blackened husk of a world that had seen the last of the Golden Age. And after Optimus sent off the All Spark into the depths of outer space it was like the planet died, having felt the absence of the one thing that could keep the planet alive; could keep them alive.

There were times that he longed to be back there. He missed his friends, forever mourning those that had lost their lives in a meaningless battle that took too much away. Nothing was left in the destruction; nothing remained sacred. Everything and every one were touched by the maddening course of the High Lord Protector.

He sighed and shook his head. He was maudlin about things best left in the past. Things were different now. Thanks to the human Sam, the war between Decepticons and Autobots was over. Cybertron was long gone but here on Earth they could start anew. Rebuild their own home while waiting for the rest of their comrades to arrive. The young mech grinned when envisioning the others arriving on this little backwater planet and finding things upside down. Who would have thought that they'd be living in the middle of the desert on an abandoned army base now used as a Cybertronion Consulate together with Decepticons?

At the thought of the Decepticons his mind focused on one mech in particular. He shifted and uneasily looked around. It was irrational; he knew there was no one out there. The shadows remained unmoving. Stars twinkled to the beat of some unheard song. He shook his head, laid back and stretched fully on his back. No one was there to see him so confused and contemplative. Thank Primus for the peace and quiet. It was odd, but relaxing and somewhat comforting.

It felt weird to lay down the battle axe so to speak. All he could remember was working or fighting. At times he wondered if he knew anything else. His life had been taken over by the war whether he had liked it or not. And now he had no purpose. Watching the others, seeing them so happy and free after an Alignment made him long for that same happiness. Oh sure he had his work cut out for him but he wanted more than just work on enhancing their communicators and trying to hail the others from space. It didn't help that Earth had such interference with their cell towers. Thankfully he got some great advice on how to bypass it for the moment.

"Aargh!"

He breathed calmly in and out, his air vents working overtime. He shook his head. He was supposed to be relaxing and not getting himself in a tizzy by thinking about _him_. It was hard though. It was boring in communications and sure he had Fig with him but it just wasn't the same. Blaster didn't know the human too well to speak so freely and he hadn't many interactions with the rest of the humans on base.

All though judging by Fig's remarks that day, at least the soldier knew what was on Blaster's mind. It just wasn't the same as talking to say Jazz. The human was fun to hang out with but he knew nothing of their customs and he'd only give himself a headache trying to explain to the human what his problem was.

He knew what his problem was and it had to do with a certain Decepticon. He imagined his circuits overheating with continuously processing the same data over and over again. He closed his eyes, raised himself up on his shoulders and let himself fall down painfully back to the desert floor.

In the few times that he was in the near vicinity of Soundwave he only managed to make a complete and utter fool of him. It was totally embarrassing and completely undignified of him. What was wrong with him? The large 'Con probably thought he was incompetent and a bumbling fool. He flushed, could feel himself getting heated at what happened the day when Soundwave and the others left. The tug and war. What was he thinking? He wasn't thinking at all that's what.

It was no use. He had to be honest and finally admit it to himself. He was helplessly, hopelessly and recklessly in love with Soundwave. And it was driving him insane.


	2. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times where he feels so invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this can be seen as a companion piece to "Fire clashed with Darkness", but it also can stand alone so you won't need to actually read that one. It does contain some reference to some chapters of Black Dragon Queen's "Cover Me". And I changed some words to the songs, since clearly they aren't females.

Air cycled through his vents, the gesture akin to a sigh. A smooth shiny hand idly brushed an imaginary dust-demon from one of his prototypes. A soft balmy wind blew through the open cargo door. Earlier the warmth had made his only companion for the night flee for the cooling comfort of the kitchen. He mused that it probably had to do with Judy's culinary skills wafting from afar than the warmth itself.

"Great, just what I needed!"

The last thing Blaster wanted was to be alone with his thoughts. It felt as if his wires were tangled up together. At least when Fig was around, he had some distraction. Tinkering with his prototypes only made him think of him again. He sighed for the umpteenth time and wondered what Soundwave was doing now.

 _Whatcha doin tonight_  
I wish I could be a fly on your wall  
Are you really alone?  
Who's stealin' your dreams?  
Why can't I bring you into my life?  
What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?

'Where is he now? Is everything okay? Is he going to call soon with an update?'

He smacked his hand against his head and for good measure thumped his head on his desk. He groaned to himself, flushed and shook his head. Blaster wondered if there really wasn't something in the atmosphere that Perceptor missed to have made him feel like this. So confused and having hot and cold flashes each time he even thought remotely about Soundwave. He's starting to feel so transparent.

 _Saw your face in the crowd_  
I call out your name  
You don't hear a sound  
I keep tracing your steps  
Each move that you make  
Wish I could read what goes through your mind  
Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life

"Idiot! You know he's going to report on time. It'd be just him to report on time! You just worry about when he calls and what to say to him. Hopefully it's something eloquent. And for Primus sakes stop with the stuttering!" and as an afterthought "And stop with the talking to yourself! Soundwave already thinks I'm a nutcase."

He paused and contemplated the smudges on the floor. To be honest he had no idea what Soundwave was thinking. The 'Con always looked so stoic and silent, even the air around him was still, as if the slightest noise would be sacrilegious. He rarely displayed any emotion yet he takes good care of his cassettes.

 _I reach out_  
But you don't even see me  
Even when I scream out  
Baby, you don't hear me

Everyone had heard of Soundwave, one of Megatron's most loyal Decepticon. His skills are amazing and he's a force to be reckoned with. Always being the one to somehow get the scoop on their plans back at Cybertron. He was so dark and mysterious and completely out of Blaster's reach.

But there was just something so fascinating to Soundwave, beside the obvious that Blaster couldn't help but want to be with him. But the 'Con only saw him when he's about to make a blunder. It was frustrating since Blaster usually wasn't like that.

 _I am nothing without you_  
Just a shadow passing through...  
If I was invisible  
If I was invisible

Forlornly he watched the greying sky. He threw the dirty cloth on the floor and slowly walked to the entrance. He spied Hound walking to the main compound and waved halfheartedly. Even before he completed the gesture he knew it was wasted upon the other.

"I wish someone would see me…"

_If I was invisible  
(Wait..I already am)_


End file.
